1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever-type connector which is used mainly for connecting wire harnesses in an automobile together, and can be operated with a low insertion/withdrawal force.
2. Related Art
One well-known conventional connector of this type (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-87169) utilizing a spring is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
During the time when male and female connectors 101 and 102 are brought from a half-fitted condition (FIG. 9) into a completely-fitted condition (FIG. 10), a tapering engagement portion 105 of a lock projection 104 of a cam lever 103 pivotally mounted on the connector 102 slidingly engages a tapering engagement portion 109 of a lock portion 108 of a lock arm 107 of the connector 101 to depress the lock portion 108, and when the completely-fitted condition is to be achieved, the lock projection 104 slides past the lock portion 108 to engage a lower surface of the lock portion 108, thereby completely retaining the two connectors as shown in FIG. 10.
Here, if the cam lever 103 is disposed in a lowered position when the two connectors 101 an 102 are half fitted together, the connector 101 is prevented from advancing, and can not be inserted further.
Therefore, when the fitting of two connectors 101 and 102 is to be initiated, the operator must manually hold the cam lever 103 in an initial raised position, and in this condition the connector 101 must be fitted into the connector 102. This operation is cumbersome.
Therefore, in order to avoid such inconvenience, in the conventional lever-type connector, a coil spring (resilient member) 106 is mounted on a shaft portion of the cam lever 103 to urge the cam lever 103 into its initial upstanding position.
When the two connectors 101 and 102 are in an incompletely-fitted condition, the lock portion 108 does not reach a position where it retains the lock projection 104, and therefore the cam lever 103 is kept raised under the influence of the coil spring 106. This serves as an effective means for telling the operator of the incompletely-fitted condition.
Problems to be solved by the Invention
When the incompletely-fitted condition (half-fitted condition) is encountered during the above connector fitting operation, the retaining lever (the cam 1ever 103 in the above example) is kept raised so as to tell the operator of the incompletely-fitted condition. Therefore, in this construction, the spring (the coil spring 106 in the above example) must be additionally used. Moreover, in the conventional construction, the step of attaching the spring is added, and the cost is increased because of the increased labor, which has resulted in a problem that it is difficult to provide the connector at low costs.